


Gift of Ownership

by electrostatics



Series: Reaching an Agreement [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Consensual, D/s, High school boys, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrostatics/pseuds/electrostatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu has a present for Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cureelliott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/gifts).



> You don't have to read the prequel (here: [Leading with Experience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/495464)) to understand that this story is basically just porn. They've started calling each other by their first names in private, which is why I've done that in the narration.
> 
> Warnings are at the bottom, for anyone who needs them.

"I'll come over," Yukio says, pulling on his practice shirt. "I have a special present for you today."

Ryouta tenses, his shirt half-off, half-on. "A present?" He sounds bright.

"Uh huh," Yukio says. "Just for you, Kise."

"You can call me Ryouta in public too," Ryouta says, pulling his shirt all the way down. His face is flushed and his eyes have that glazed over look. He keeps looking at Yukio's lips.

Yukio kicks him. "Don't get distracted! You have to practice!"

Ryouta pouts. "What a mean senpai."

*

Yukio is flipping through Ryouta's tests when Ryouta comes out of the shower, his hair still wet, wearing only a pair of boxers. "Hey!" Ryouta snatches them from his hands, hugging them to his bare chest. "Those are private!"

Yukio raises an eyebrow. "Private," he says, sitting on the edge of the bed. His boxers match Ryouta's and he wonders if he should be more careful leaving his clothes at Ryouta's house. "I know you looked at _my_ tests while _I_ showered." 

"But you have better test scores, and I want you to think I'm smart," Ryouta huffs. He slips the tests back into his desk and then smiles. "Present?"

Yukio glares at him. "Don't be so impatient. Now sit." Ryouta starts to sit down, but Yukio puts a hand on his back. "Not there." Yukio points at the ground in front of his feet. "Down."

Ryouta blushes. "Really?"

"You're especially slow today," Yukio says. "Now down. And leave your boxers on."

Ryouta kneels down in front of him. He looks up at Yukio, eyes wide, but Yukio just looks at him expectantly. "Okay," Ryouta says, shyly.

"Okay, who?" Yukio asks. "Don't be rude."

Ryouta blushes. "Okay, Captain," he says. All the blood rushes down to Yukio's dick. Hearing Ryouta call him Captain while they're doing--this--never gets old. 

Ryouta leans down and kisses Yukio's feet, licking the tops of his toes. Yukio shudders a little, gripping the bedsheets as he looks at the top of Ryouta's head. It's not even that he particularly likes having his feet licked, it's just that Ryouta looks so--small--when he's down on the floor. Yukio never feels as powerful, as in charge, as when Ryouta is bent over like this.

Ryouta licks between Yukio's toes and Yukio moans. That part does feel good. "Good boy," Yukio says. "What a good boy." Ryouta sucks at his feet, touching and holding them, and Yukio sighs. He reaches below the waistband of his boxers and touches himself, stroking gently. 

Ryouta looks up and whines. "Captain," he says. He slides up to Yukio's knees and looks at Yukio's hand.

Yukio licks his lips. "Beg me."

"Please?"

"That doesn't sound like begging," Yukio says. 

"Please," Ryouta says, his voice husky and a little dry. "Please, Captain, please let me . . . please . . . I need it . . ."

"Need what?" Yukio removes his hand from his boxers. 

Ryouta's whole face is red. "I need to--" He moans. "Captain--Kasamacchi--"

Yukio reaches down and grabs Ryouta's face. "Ryouta," he says gruffly. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to suck your cock," Ryouta mumbles. 

"What?" Yukio asks. 

Ryouta's face is so warm. "I want to suck your cock," he says louder. "Please, Captain. Please--please--" His voice breaks. "Please, Captain, please, let me suck your cock, I need it--"

Yukio's whole body shudders. Music to his ears. He lets go of Ryouta's face. "Okay," he says. "Good boy." He pulls his boxers down and before they even hit the ground Ryouta is already licking at his erection, stroking it with his hands. Yukio groans and strokes Ryouta's hair.

"Is it good?" Yukio murmurs.

Ryouta moans in relief. "It's good, Captain." 

Ryouta's mouth is warm and wet, and when he tries to deepthroat Yukio, Yukio stops him by pulling him off by his hair. "No," Yukio says, "I don't want to come yet."

Ryouta pouts. His lips are wet and shiny from precum, and it takes all of Yukio's willpower not to let Ryouta suck him until he comes in his mouth. 

"Don't be so needy," Yukio says. "You can have your fill later. It's time for your present, anyway." 

Ryouta looks properly bashful and embarrassed, so Yukio lets go of his hair and reaches over for his bag. 

"Close your eyes," Yukio says. "And don't cheat, or you'll be punished." Not that punishment is a serious threat from Yukio; the most Ryouta would get would be five minutes of the silent treatment--which is pretty severe already.

Yukio leans down when Ryouta's eyes are shut and clasps the leather collar around his neck. Ryouta gasps, startled, his face flushing. The front of his boxers are stained with precum and he opens his eyes. "Captain," he says, eyes wide with surprise.

"Too tight?" Yukio asks. He pulls Ryouta up and kisses his neck gently. Ryouta moans and whimpers, holding onto Yukio's arms, thrusting against his stomach. "I guess not."

"You bought this?"

"Of course I did," Yukio says. He stroke Ryouta's neck. "It looks good on you, too." He pulls him down for a kiss. 

"You're such a good Captain," Ryouta says. Yukio hopes he doesn't start crying. Even if it's from happiness, Yukio always worries Ryouta's overwhelmed. "I like you. I like you. I--"

"I like you too," Yukio says. "And I'm your only Captain. Right?"

"Yes," Ryouta says. He kisses Yukio again and again and again, and Yukio lets himself fall back against the bed while Ryouta showers him with kisses. "I wanna do it now," he says. "Can we do it, Captain?"

"Yeah." Yukio smiles and watches Ryouta rustle around the drawers. The black collar is a stark contrast to Ryouta's pale skin. It looks good. It makes him look so--owned. And Yukio knows that he owns Ryouta. And no one else.

Ryouta turns back to Yukio, a bottle of lube in one hand. "Do you want me to ride you, Captain?"

"No," Yukio says. He spreads his legs and wraps them around Ryouta's waist. "I think I want you to fuck me."

Ryouta's eyes light up. "Really, Captain?"

"Yeah. Now do it before I change my mind."

Ryouta scrambles to open the bottle of lube. He tries to rush through preparing Yukio, spreading him open, but Yukio makes him slow down and insert three fingers. Then four. Yukio fucks himself on the easy rhythm of Ryouta's fingers, moaning and sighing, and Ryouta whines.

"Captain, please, I need you--"

"Quiet, and listen to your Captain," Yukio says, in between gasps, but Ryouta starts fucking him harder with his fingers. Yukio tries to thrust back, tries to equal Ryouta's force, but Ryouta slows down. Yukio's cock twitches in disappointment, but he's not done scolding Ryouta yet.

"Oi, kouhai," Yukio says, stopping. He glares at Ryouta, who smiles innocently. "Don't be a tease." The sweat shines on his chest. Yukio wants to lick it off, but instead he says, "Fuck me."

Ryouta lubes his cock with a moan and pulls Yukio closer to him. He inches inside Yukio, smirking down at him, until Yukio wraps his legs around Ryouta and thrusts himself onto Ryota's cock. 

He pulls Ryouta down by the shoulders and kisses him hard. "Listen well, Ryouta," he says. "You may be the one fucking me, but I give the orders around here. And that means you get to fuck me because I tell you to fuck me, not because I'm in control. Got it?"

"Y-yes," Ryouta says. 

"Fuck me harder." Yukio tugs on Ryouta's collar, and Ryouta responds by thrusting--hard--into him. 

"Yeah," Yukio moans. "Yeah, like that, again--" Ryouta's hands are digging into his sides, but he couldn't care less. Ryouta is so good, his cock feels so good inside of Yukio, he hits just the right spot. "Right there--oh, oh, good boy, what a good boy, Ryouta, Ryouta--" 

Yukio bites his lip, a strangled scream escaping his throat as he comes all over his stomach. He slumps a little, but he still feels Ryouta inside of him, and his cock aches with each thrust. 

"Captain, I'm close, I'm so close." Ryouta is whining, crying a little, using that submissive little voice he uses when he wants something. 

"Come for me," Yukio orders, "come inside me, Ryouta. Be a good boy."

Ryouta slams hard inside of Yukio, freezing, and he shudders above him. "Captain, Captain, I'm coming, I'm coming for you!"

"Good boy." Yukio strokes his hair and his neck. Ryouta slumps over Yukio, completely boneless, and Yukio removes the collar from his neck. "You made me proud, Ryouta."

Ryouta curls up in his armpit, his eyes closed. "Thank you for the present, Captain. It makes me happy I belong to you." He yawns and clutches Yukio to him. 

Yukio kisses his forehead and removes the collar with one hand, placing it on the bedside drawer. "I'm glad you liked it," he says. "But just so you know--you may be mine, but I belong to you, too."

"Mine," Ryouta mumbles sleepily.

"Yeah," Yukio says. "All yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A little bondage, D/s. Everything is consensual.


End file.
